Pirate Qiyang and the Metamorph
by PirateQiyang
Summary: The Sexual Adventures of Klingon Pirate Qiyang
1. Chapter 1

Qiyang: Chapter One

The Insurrection Class Privateer Konquest decloaked directly behind a Pakled freighter that had been caught smuggling across the Klingon frontier. "Surrender, or be destroyed." Qiyang tried not to sound bored.

"Friend, Klingon." The uninspiring Pakled ship slowed with typical docility as the Konquest closed. "We have nothing of value."

"Then we won't keep you long." Qiyang smiled widely. He would not destroy the smuggling ship. Better to strip it of value and leave it to remind the others why they shouldn't smuggle through Klingon space. After cutting the channel, he turned to SuHo. "Tractor lock. Scan that ship."

SuHo smiled, baring her own teeth at her lover and Captain. "Tractor in place. Scanning shows little of value. Low grade dilithium crystals-"

"Beam them aboard."

"Two hundred kilos of liquid deuterium-"

"Beam them aboard."

"Twelve barrels of Bloodwine-"

"Beam them aboard-"

"And one case of anomorphic DNA tissue."

"What is that?"

"Science officer, report!" SuHo ordered.

The old man at science, eternally hunched over his science station, scowled as he acessed the library computer. "An empathic metamorph. Illegal, but..."

"But what?" Qiyang snapped. "Quickly!"

"It has not reached a sentient state yet. It is... extra-legal."

"Meaning it is only illegal to trade them in a sentient state," SuHo explained. "It has no legal state as it is."

"I understand, executive officer," Qiyang snapped. "These Pakled will sell it into slavery, and corruption in the Empire will spread. It stops here, on the Konquest. Beam it into my quarters. Then disable the warp drive on that tub and move off." Qiyang stood. "I'll be in my quarters."

As Qiyang walked through the corridors of Konquest, flanked by his two personal guards, he thought about the metamorph. They were known to be addictive, and they were rumored to gain sentience as one spent time with it. That was the legal issue arose. Once it had imprinted itself on a person, it was sentient, and was subject to the laws governing trafficing in life forms. A law, in fact that Qiyang in fact supported completely. But this thing, in its state, was in fact extra-legal. He stopped abruptly at the door to his quarters. "Stay here," he ordered the guards. "Nobody enters. The door doesn't open, no matter what sounds you hear." As their eyes widened, his voice rose. "Upon pain of death." With that, he turned and left them.

His quarters were completely black. "Lights. Battle condition." Immediately, the room was bathed in a blood red. There was a shape huddled in the corner. It seemed to be an amorphous mass, like a changeling in a semi-puddle. It slowly gathered itself up, taking the shape of biped. Not quite Klingon, or human, or anything else he knew for sure. It was part Caitian (OOC: if I'm spelling that right. Felinoid), part Klingon. Part Vulcan. Standing finally, it was taller than he was, with equal musculature. He saw it now more clearly. A prehensile tail hung delicately down to the deck, and feline ears could be seen emerging behind the familiar forehead ridges of a Klingon woman. He could also see, in the deep red light, delicately slanted eyebrows. A sound that could have been anything from a growl, to a purr came from the creature, and it launched itself at Qiyang.

He felt himself slammed against the bulkhead, and down to the deck. A mouth that was hard, like a caitian, with fangs that scraped and cut against his face, until somehow it molded with him. A strong tongue pushed into his mouth, locked in mortal combat with his.

At the same time, sharp claws tore away leather and pulled away everything else until he was fully exposed to the beast. Something... he thought at first it was the tail, but it was too big, and too, well, stiff... was pushing and probing along his lower back. He struggled at first, instinctively, as he pushed himself between the creature's legs. It was not easy, since he was on his back at the same time that impossibly strong legs and haunches were pushing him back, to gain access to him. But still, as the creature began to push its way inside of him, he began to push inside of it.

Strong haunches slammed him back, pushing the probing organ inside... it felt like an invasion, and he risisted instinctively. But the creature was also an empathic metamorph, which means that it had taken the shape that he wanted, and was doing what he in fact wanted. So as the strong, long muscle pushed inside of him, past his inner muscles, growing and beginning to throb, he felt his arousal growing, and naturally pushing inside of her. Up, he slammed, until the Caitian mouth left his, and teeth bit into his shoulder. Her inner muscle suddenly clamped around him, pulling and milking even as her probing muscle pushed finally as far as it could inside of him. Then she slammed into him once... twice... three times. A fourth time, and he heard the creature shriek. His head slammed into the bulkhead, and still he clung to her. He felt his warrior's voice start within him as a deep humming, finally building to a roar that pushed out through his clenched teeth.

Finally, her probe pushed harder against him, causing pain and pleasure to stab through him. He exploded inside of her then, and suddenly she lifted him bodily and slammed him against another bulkhead. Seconds later, her hard mouth was sealed against his crotch, and her powerful tongue was swirling around his muscle. He felt a suction that almost made him dizzy. Then one hand teased a finger into his rear entrance as the other stretched up to his forehead. Mental fingers slipped into his mind in a flash, as her finger pushed sharply inside of him. He exploded again, pumping seed into her voracious mouth. A moment later, as he lay exhausted on the deck, she kissed him hard on the mouth. He tasted his own seed, and knew that it didn't matter. He was incapable of disliking anything she did, because all she did... all she was... was modeled after his deepest desire. Thinking this, he wondered what secrets he had yet to learn about himself. That was when she smiled and spoke for the first time. "I know all of you now, warrior."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Qiyang had the metamorph pinned up against the restraints built into the bulkhead in his cabin and was biting down on the zipper that ran down the length of her back, when her elbow somehow worked free and crashed into the side of his head. Another hit, and he dropped. Then somehow she was free and on top of him, pinning his arms underneath him. "You will get no more of me until you honor me!"

He found himself struggling under her steel-hard frame. "What do you mean?"

"We've been playing at your games for three days with little rest." She resisted the smile that she felt. "And with assistance from select crew. But you have not yet chosen a name for me!"

Qiyang worked his hands out from under him and grabbed her vice-like hands. "I have given you much."

"Yes, and I've enjoyed it. But you must name me."

"Parmach"

"What is that?" She asked.

"What the humans call love. Only for Klingons it has much more aggressive and sometimes violent overtones. I can think of no more appropriate name for you."

"I accept it."

"Good!" Then he forced her up and pushed her against the wall. His mouth found her exposed neck and began to kiss and suckle. At the same time, one hand worked behind her and started to work the zipper down that seconds earlier had been between her teeth. His other hand began to massage her breasts beneath the leather and chainmail of her uniform. He felt himself getting hard, and subconsciously rubbed against her, hungering to be inside of her, pushing and thrusting and adding to the fire that they shared. He began to feel slightly dizzy as the hand at her back pushed uniform aside to find hot flesh. He reached to cup her ass and squeeze, even as his hard cock began pushing against her through his pants. Soon he wouldn't be able to resist her, and he would rip the remains of her uniform away and plunge into her.

That was when her teeth found his neck and bit with just enough restraint to avoid injuring or killing him. His breath escaped from behind clenched teeth, and he was just starting to rip her uniform off of her when an alarm sounded. Her mouth left his neck just enough to snarl at him. "If you answer that..."

"I must." His breath was ragged and his entire body was heaving from the effort and sudden stop. "We're in enemy territory."

"Orion is not-"

"Report!" Qiyang shouted into the kneeled behind Qiyang and began to lick the back of his neck while her fingers played through his hair.

"There is an Orion attack cruiser on an intercept course!"

"Time to intercept?"

"Ten minutes!"

"Tell them to slow down," Parmach said as she nibbled on his ear.

Qiyang did his best to ignore her as he stood up. "I'm on my way. Battle status." Then he turned to her. "We will continue this."

But her hands didn't release him yet. She licked his uniform pants, grazing her teeth over his erection and sucking through the leather. "You are mighty indeed to walk away from this."

For an instant, he pushed his crotch against her mouth, holding her head where he wished she could stay and finish. For just a moment he pushed against her and thought what it would be like to stay. Then he kneeled and kissed her on the mouth, hard. "As I said, we will continue this."

"What a stupid thing to do," Jane said. "Don't you even know how to fly these things?"

"Yes, I know how to fly them," John answered. "Obviously."

"Obviously? Obviously you got us into trouble. That's a Klingon battle cruiser. It's not a cop asking if we need directions."

"It's an old one. And we're in Federation space."

"That old battle cruiser will be a pirate ship. That's why there's no transponder. They don't care whose space we're in." She watched his eyes widen, "But don't worry. They'll just airlock you. I'll end up being the captain's love slave."

"You wish," he answered.

To be continued...


End file.
